Minor Characters (Novum Acies)
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | A page for all the characters in Novum Acies who are not so major in the storyline, but have some significance. All of these characters, if linked on any other page, will be directed to this page. UNSC Daniel Averill |specialty= |sigweapons=MA37 Assault Rifle, M392 DMR, M6G Magnum with equipped suppressors for all. |rank=Sergeant |serviceno= |branch= |unit= |affiliation= |notable= }} Daniel "Dan" Averill was born on January 17, 2513, on the UNSC colony of Deston. When the Covenant attacked Deston, he was rescued by Echo Squad and its leader Richard Jones and evacuated out of the city of New Avard to a town called Coreilis, along with many other civilians. This made him respect the UNSC, and one year later, he became an Army Ranger, in order to start a new life. He specialized as the demolitions expert in his team called Gamma Platoon. He continued to be an Army Ranger until early 2551. While fighting Insurrectionists on a planet called Caris IV in the Kyia system, Gamma Platoon was wiped out save Averill, who managed to escape. He then volunteered for the ODSTs and was transferred to an ODST group called Sigma-Nine of Sierra Squad. His first mission as an ODST was on the planet of Algerion IV, repelling the Covenant invaders. Soon, he was transferred to fight in the Second battle of Deston, when he and his team-mate were separated from the rest of his squad. There, he found GAUNTLET Team and Team Corvo while trying to escape. They were forced to go deeper into a Forerunner structure and were teleported into REDACTED. Although he managed to survive, his teammate was killed while fighting. He is now currently in Sigma-Nine, fighting. Dr. Johan Hansson |specialty= |sigweapons= |rank=-N/A- |affiliation= |notable= }} Born on Earth on December 10, 2497, Dr. Johan Hansson was one of the UNSC's leading scientists. Most notable for his involvement in the discovery and synthesis of the SPARTAN-II augmentations, Dr. Johan Hansson worked in the SPARTAN-II Program, Class I as a staff member. When Class II was shut-down, Dr. Hansson was one of the scientists who voiced their opinions and requests to reactivate it. In 2537, Hansson consulted with Andrew Johnson, who too felt that Class II should be reactivated. With enough pressure, Class II was started with a higher candidate-list than Class I. After Class II's graduation, Dr. Hansson moved to work in other projects, such as the MJOLNIR Armor, and more recently, the SPARTAN-IV program. He was an expert in biochemical studies, especially in neural-related topics. Dr. Hansson was unfortunately killed in a mysterious accident in his laboratory while working the prototype phase of the SPARTAN-IV program, however, it is possible that he and the other scientists were killed by the rogue Ilsa Zane. Bryant Wilmer Aadhya Padmavati |appearances=RP:Outbreak |born= |status=Active |era= |biography= |personality= }} SPARTAN-I SPARTAN-II Carris-137 |appearances= *Halo: Untouched Secrets *Captured |born=December 15, 2510 |status=Active |era= * * * |biography=Born in the city of Irbid, Tribute, Carris was since her childhood very superior in strength compared to other kids of her age. After seriously injuring some of her classmates in Phys Ed class because of a small fight, Carris' strength became evident, with ever her school principal stating that Carris did not know the full extent of her strength. This made her a remarkable candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program, and soon, she was one of the 75 recruits abducted. Carris was placed in the same team as Joshua-029 and Will-043 and trained for eight years before receiving her augmentations at the age of fourteen. Reported as killed by the augmentations, Carris was secretly recruited by ONI to instead serve in the cross-branch strike force GAUNTLET Team. She is known to have participated in various battles, including, but not limited to, Battle of Reach, Second Battle of Deston, Battle of Earth, Operation: RECLAIMER, Insurrection on Algerion IV, etc. |personality= }} SPARTAN-III, Alpha Company Jake-A379 } - Mark V= - Mark VI= } - GEN2= } }} |-| Unarmored = |realname=Jake S. Rogers |alias=Codename: SCARAB |born=March 5, 2520 |died= |homeworld= |gender=Male |height=203 cm , 215.7 cm |weight= |hair=Brown |eyes=Dark blue |cyber= |affiliation= |specialty= *Designated Marksman *Sabotage |sigweapons= |rank= * |tag=A379 |serviceno= |class=Alpha Company |branch= |unit= |affiliation= |notable= }} Jake-A379, born as Jake S. Rogers and also known as Codename: SCARAB was an Office of Naval Intelligence Covert Operations soldier and a former member of the , Alpha Company. Jake was born on March 5, 2520, on the outer colony world of Eridanus II. After the war with the Covenant on Eridanus II during which he and many other survivors were evacuated just as the planet was glassed. Taken to a different planet, Jake stayed there for about a year when he was recruited for the SPARTAN-III Program. Jake trained with the other recruits and after receiving his augmentations, participated in various missions along with the rest of the company. When Commander Andrew Johnson secretly started removing Spartans from the program whose physical superiority put them on the same level as the SPARTAN-IIs, Jake was one of the included members, but due to some error wasn't picked up. Jake would go on to participate in Operation: PROMETHEUS, where he'd return as one of the few survivors of the operation, with him and the other survivors falsely stated by Rear Admiral Parangosky to be dead. Ever since then, Jake became ONI's own Spartan for taking part in many missions and Operations. Following the Human-Covenant War, Jake became one of the first members of ONI's newly-commissioned 'Covert Operations Branch', serving under Section Three's Gamma-7 Division. Jake was notably known for his involvement in the discovery and subsequent shut-down of Beta-5 Division's highly-secretive Delta Company. Clyde-A307 |appearances=Halo: Untouched Secrets |born=2530 |status=Active |era= * * * |biography= |personality= }} Caren-A193 |appearances=Halo: Untouched Secrets |born=2530 |status=Active |era= * * * |biography= |personality= }} SPARTAN-III, Beta Company Jack-B157 |appearances=Halo: Untouched Secrets |born= |status=KIA |era= |biography= |personality= }} Julia-B047 |appearances=Halo: Untouched Secrets |born= |status=KIA |era= |biography= |personality= }} SPARTAN-III, Gamma Company Zayed-G011 |appearances=Halo: Untouched Secrets |born= |status=Active |era= |biography= |personality= }} Mike-G116 |appearances=Halo: Untouched Secrets |born= |status=Active |era= |biography= |personality= }} Vysh-G213 |appearances=Halo: Untouched Secrets |born= |status=Active |era= |biography= |personality= }} Alysha-G077 |appearances=Halo: Untouched Secrets |born= |status=Active |era= |biography= |personality= }} SPARTAN-III, Delta Company Joyce-D264 |appearances= |born= |status=Active |era= |biography= |personality= }} Tor-D191 |appearances= |born= |status=Active |era= |biography= |personality= }} Michelle-D354 |appearances= |born= |status=Active |era= |biography= |personality= }} SPARTAN-IV Sangheili Sed 'Gcada |appearances= |born= |status= |era= |biography= |personality= }} Unaffiliated Levi Söderberg |appearances=Advantage |born=December 4, 2534 |status=Active |era= * * |biography=Levi Söderberg was born on December 4, 2534 on the human homeworld of . Born to parents who later divorced, Söderberg, although was properly edicated in a good school, grew up in an environment of hardships, causing him to hate his life. Running away from his home, Söderberg grew up on the streets. This was where he met Sofia Berglund, a girl who had faced similar difficulties and ran away from her home. They became friends and soon started stealing money and other things in order to live. When the Earth riots of 2558 occured, Söderberg and Berglund used it to their advantage to loot food markets and people's houses in otder to find food and money. After the riots ended, he chose to have a peaceful life and soon he married Berglund. He started working as a technician for the UNSC, and is currently at good terms with the UNSC. |personality= }}